Ironic
by daughteralucard
Summary: Another side story to the Malkavian series. Trunks has had a rough day and it's not over. Mirai tries to make him feel a little better. Inspired by the song.


Malkavian side story. Trunks has a bad day and Mirai tries to make him feel better. Song fic! I love doing these.

Ironic by Alaines Morisset

DBZ by Akiro Toriyama

………………………………………………………………

Trunks shoved his bag on his floor and laid on his bed. It was the worse day of his life. He was practically a genius, he had one of the highest I.Q.'s of his school and still he was at the bottom of his AP Chemistry and AP Calculus classes. He looked out the window and wished their was an easier way to do things. Mirai walked passed his room in the hall. When he sensed something wrong he stopped and turned back.

"Hey," said Mirai, "what's wrong?"

"I'm failing chemistry, calculus, and I'm having a stressful day!"

"Ironic," said Mirai.

"What?"

"Life has a funny way of helping you out."

"What's that got to do with irony?"

"Well, think about it, you are at the bottom of the classes you are better at them most others in your school. Maybe you should take mom's advice and actually study."

"Why? I know the stuff."

"Hmm well it's good advice you should take. You want to know what else is ironic?"

"Not really but go for it," said Trunks flatly as he looked up at the ceiling blankly. His mom was going to kill him! Mirai came in and pulled Trunks's chair from his desk and sat next to the 14 year old.

"I once new a man who turned ninety-eight and won the lottery. He died the next day."

"That's a lie," said Trunks shocked, "he turned ninety-eight, won the lottery, then died?"

"Swear it mom's grave."

"Ha! My friend Jace, his uncle was afraid to fly. He told his family goodbye because he was going to go on a plane for the first time. He had finally made it on the plan and it crashed."

"What the fuck? You serious?"

"Yea, at least that's what Jace told me. Now _that's_ irony."

"Oh I went to a friends wedding and mid vows it starts to poor out."

"Where you with mom yesterday when she went shopping?"

"No."

"Well she paid a Taxi cab to get her on the other side of town and when she got their the taxi driver found that the thing that tells how much you owe was broken so he called it a free ride."

"A free ride she already paid for. Life can be a real bitch sometimes."

"True," said Trunks, "but it's funny that way." Trunks and Mirai heard the door open and close. Trunks figured that would be his mother, it was time to face the music, it was now or later. He grabbed his report card and slumped for the door. Mirai got up and followed.

The walked downstairs and saw Bulma in an already foul mood. Trunks began to regret it. He walked over to the island. Bulma was talking, or rather yelling, into the phone for some reason. She hung up the phone and spun around to face her son. Before Trunks could say anything his father walked into the kitchen letting in the October wind.

It blew the paper right out of his hand and out the door. Trunks's mouth dropped, what were the chances of that? He figured he was off the hook. "Vegeta," snapped Bulma, "you just lost Trunks's report card!"

"Woman, who cares, you need to fix my machine."

"No," she snapped, "no gravity room for the rest of the day! I'm in a pissy mood and you just lost that report card!" She stormed out of the room leaving everyone else standing their in shock.

"What is her problem," asked Vegeta.

"Not a clue," said Mirai, "but it was lucky you came."

"Yea why's that?"

"Because she would have been even more pissed is she saw that report card."

"Why," asked Vegeta very interested.

"No reason," said Trunks quickly. He was about to leave but the phone rang. Bulma came racing in immediately and picked it up before anyone else could make a move.

"Hello," she said, "oh I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Yes this is she? No it was lost before I could look at it….what?...really?...you don't say….okay thank you." She pleasantly hung the phone up and smiled at her family. "Vegeta, Mirai, could you two leave the room for the moment? I have to speak to Trunks about something very troubling."

"Ironic," said Mirai. The two quickly left Bulma's presence leaving poor Trunks at her unholy mercy.

………………………………………………………

I was just listening to that song and the idea came to me. Its like 12:05 in the morning so the creative juices aren't flowing at the moment. Sorry if it wasn't interesting. I would have had someone else write it for me but every time I have someone else write it for me it sucks.


End file.
